godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Thanatos
“The Oracle may have yet spoken truth. The Marked Warrior shall bring about the destruction of Olympus. Ares chose poorly that day. He took your brother when it should have been you. None of that matters now. Nothing you do is of your own choosing.” - Thanatos '' Greek Mythology In Greek mythology, '''Thánatos' (in Greek, Θάνατος – "Death") was the daemon personification of death. He was a minor figure in Greek mythology, often referred to but rarely appearing in person. His name is transliterated in Latin as Thanatus, but his equivalent in Roman mythology is Mors or Letus/''Letum'', and he is sometimes identified erroneously with Orcus (Orcus himself had a Greek equivalent in the form of Horkos, God of the Oath). In God of War: Ghost of Sparta "Now is the time, Kratos. The beginning of the end." - Thanatos Thanatos is the God of Death and ruler of the Realm of Death and the primary antagonist in God of War: Ghost of Sparta. He is an ancient God, who predates the times of Olympus. Taking Deimos, who was believed to be the threat to Olympus, from Ares' hands, Thanatos was the one responsible for imprisoning and torturing him. Kratos' search for his brother led him to realize where Deimos is imprisoned. At one point of the journey, Thanatos, taking a dead body as an avatar, laughed at Kratos, angering him even further. Finally, Kratos made his way into Death domain, where Thanatos' voice tried to discourage him numerous times. During the battle between Kratos and Deimos, Thanatos appears, snatching Deimos from behind, taking him to the Suicide Bluffs. Deimos, attempting to resist, was ultimately overpowered by Thanatos and knocked over the edge. Kratos rescued Deimos at the very last minute, finally making peace with his nearly insane brother, and fighting Thanatos together. During the battle, Thanatos fights using his blades. He was able to take form of a gigantic winged black monster. In this battle, he killed Deimos, only to be killed by Kratos in return. Powers and Abilities ﻿Being arguably an entity older than the Olympians themselves, and the fact that no God nor Mortal dared to enter his domain, Thanatos is a very powerful being. He is capable of manipulating dead bodies and use them as mediums. In fight he uses a long curved blade, which he uses with great proficency for powerful combos. He like Erinys, can reveal a pair of large wings to power his already deadly combos with aerial combat. Thanatos is powerful enough to fight both Kratos and Deimos at the same time, and seemingly overpower them shall he managed to separate the two of them, with his blinding attack, and grab either of them with relative ease. Not enough with that, he can transform into a large beast, who like Erinys, possess a very hard skin, and is also capable of using a blast similar to that of his daughter from his mouth, albeit much larger and powerful as the mere reflection of this attack, is strong enough to knock Thanatos temporarily. Trivia *At the end of the Rage of Sparta soundtrack, Thanatos' name or "death" in the English translation of the lyrics is chanted by the choir repeatedly. *Thanatos is the second son of Erebus and Nyx that Kratos has killed. The first being Charon. *When Thanatos turns into a giant monster, his head resembles The Skull of Keres. *Thanatos is, by far, the only final boss in the series who is not a member of Kratos' family. Gallery Rsz snap039.jpg|Thanatos transformed Thanatos.jpg Thanatos_snap015.jpg Thanatos_2ly0j6g.jpg Thanatos_beast.jpg Video thumb|left|300px Related Pages *Gods *Erinys Category:God of War:Ghost of Sparta Category:Gods Category:Bosses Category:Enemies